special_victims_unitfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayal's Climax
Betrayal's Climax was the 12th episode in the 15th season of the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit television series. Plot summary Sixteen year-old Avery Capshaw's parents report her kidnapped, and the SVU finds signs of a party turned violent. Her boyfriend, Manny Montero, is a scholarship student from the Projects, and though his family swears he's on the right track, Amaro suspects he's involved with a dangerous gang. When Manny refuses to talk, the cops are forced to arrest him, but the violence only escalates. Meanwhile, Benson is sworn in as the SVU's new sergeant Summary Sixteen year-old Avery Capshaw's (guest star Fiona Robert) parents report her kidnapped, and the SVU finds signs of a party turned violent. Her boyfriend, Manny Montero (Juan Castano), is a scholarship student from the Projects, and though his family swears he's on the right track, Amaro (Danny Pino) suspects he's involved with a dangerous gang. Things are further complicated due to the fact that Avery had multiple orgasms during the rape, something she had never had with Manny who was forced to watch the assault, and the three gang members accused of the act use this as their defense that Avery had 'wanted it' because she was 'coming like a freight train' and that Manny was the one who invited them over. When Manny refuses to talk, the cops are forced to arrest him, but the violence only escalates. Meanwhile, Benson (Mariska Hargitay) is sworn in as the SVU's new sergeant. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola Recurring Cast * Alex Hernandez as Carlos "O.G." Hernandez * Olivia Ford as Marisol Pavel * Edwin Lee Gibson as Attorney Orton Freeman * Tim Hardiman as Inspector Hardiman * Dashiell Eaves as Officer Kevin Donlan Guest Cast * Fiona Robert as Avery Capshaw * Juan Castano as Manny Montero * Armand Schultz as John Capshaw * Cadden Jones as Lydia Capshaw * Justin McCarthy as Swearing-in Ceremony Officer * Teresa Yenque as Rosa Montero * Joshua Rivera as Wilfredo Diaz * Johnny Rivera as Rigo Heredio * Fernando Mateo, Jr. as Miguel "Sandman" Castillo * Lisa Zhang as Katelynn * Lucas Saiter as Leo * Brett Smith as ESU Officer Dooley Appearances *Manny Montero *Nick Amaro *Odafin Tutola *Olivia Benson |events=*Avery Capshaw Case |locations=*New York **New York City |organizations=*Criminal *New York Police Department **16th Precinct ***Special Victims Unit |miscellanea=*Crime **Murder **Rape }} Quotes Carlos "O.G." Hernandez "She was coming like a freight train the whole time." Avery Capshaw (and Olivia Benson) "What did he tell you? (Manny's not cooperating with us.) Oh, my God. He's mad at me. (Why would he be mad at you?) Because they made him watch. All night. He saw-- oh, God. (Honey, what did he see?) They were hurting me so bad, but I still couldn't make my body stop Stop Each time it happened, they would high five each other like it was a game. I didn't want to but I was scared to death. But my body started to shake. (Your body experienced an orgasm?) Yes. More than once. I hate myself. I'm disgusting. (Avery, it's a normal physiological response. It's a reflex. It doesn't mean that you-- you wanted it or you enjoyed it.) There is something very wrong with me. (Avery, it happens. Okay? There's nothing wrong with you.) No? Then tell me why that's never happened with Manny. And I love him." Notes and references External links }} Category:Episodes of Season 15